Winter Fest
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: Another sonfic. I love this song! IxK Another random winter one.


Winter Fest

Snow... beautiful magical snow. It fell, fell all around. Around a beautiful girl who stood on stage. She stood there smiling at the audience. Her hands trembled due to the freezing metal clasped in her right hand. Her red outfit that fit her well, clung to her keeping her somewhat warm. Her ear muffs around her neck so she could hear the music that started to play softly. Her nose was chilled and her ears were cold, but to this young girl nothing mattered. Her family, her friends, her lover were all watching her. Waiting to hear her voice ring out over the chilly night. She looked up and inhaled the fresh scent. The food that cooked around her, the lights that shone down from above her head, and the music that played. She looked at the man by the stereo, she nodded. He pressed the play button and she lifted the microphone. What came from her mouth brought tears to everyone's eyes and a smile on their faces. What came from her mouth was the most beautiful voice, music, and words ever heard.

_Do you remember me_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you of childhood fantasies_

_Well I'm all grown up know_

_But still need help somehow_

_I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream_

_So here's my life long wish_

_My grown-up Christmas list_

_Not for myself but for a world in need_

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He listened to the song. The song he heard her rehearse every day after school. The song that sounded great, but now sounded wonderful. Kagome never sang like this to him, even if he was her fiancée. She would always sing to him and it was just as lovely, but right now... it was different. It sounded so specail and he wasn't complaining.

_No more lives torn apart_

_The wars would never start_

_That time would heal all hearts_

_Everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_This is my Grown-up Christmas list_

Kagome's mom looked at her up there on stage. Her beautiful twenty year old daughter all grown up and beautiful. Her eyes sparkled in the light as Kagome sang the angelic song. Her mother, Akina, smiled. She looked above Tokyo and whispered. "Look at our daughter Toku, look how much she's grown." Inuyasha looked over to her. She clasped his arm. "Inuyasha take care of my baby." He kissed her cheek. "I will mom." She leaned her head to her future son-in-law's shoulder and listened to her daughter.

_As children we believed_

_The grandest site to see_

_Was something lovely wrapped beneath our trees_

_But heaven surely knows_

_That packages and bows_

_Could never heal a hurting human soul_

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Their baby resting firmly in her arms, Sango smiled. She wrapped the baby up some more to keep Sakura warm. The beautiful baby that brought love to Sango and her husband Miroku. She hugged the baby to her as Miroku wrapped and arm around her waist, kissing her temple. They returned their gaze to their lovely friend and took in her loving voice and words.

_No more lives torn apart_

_The wars would never start_

_That time would heal all hearts_

_Everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_This is my Grown-up Christmas list_

Koga and his fiancée Ayame, stood their listening to her sing. They never knew that Kagome could sing like this. Her voice so angelic, it made all the world seem to disappear. They snuggled close and listened. The song coming close to an end.

_What is this illusion called _

_The innocence of youth_

_Maybe only in our blind belief_

_Can we ever find the truth _

Inuyasha looked up to the gray sky that released all the snowflakes that Kagome adored. He whispered. "Kami thank you for giving me that beautiful, wonderful girl." He returned his golden orbs back onto his raven haired beauty. He loved her, he was going to do anything to protect her. The song came to it's closing point.

_No more lives torn apart_

_The wars would never start_

_That time would heal all hearts_

_Everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_This is my Grown-up Christmas... list_

_This is my only life long wish_

_This is my Grown-up Christmas... list_

Kagome smiled and opened her eyes to see the crowd leap up and cheer. Clapping erupted like a volcano and she bowed. Inuyasha stood clapping like no tomorrow, whistling to her. Kagome set the microphone doan and walked under the light. To this day everyone still believes that they saw angel's wings perched her Kagome's back as she made her way from the stage that cold December night.

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuaysha that is Rumiko Takahashi and the song I put in belongs to an anonymous writer. I can find the author. Sorry, but I did lable it **DISCLAIMER SO DO NOT SUE ME! **Arigato! READ AND REVIEW!

Press the button below. Thanks.


End file.
